Blood Moon Lovers
by SupporttheThinblueline
Summary: An Alternate event from the original episode of Blood Moon Ball, it has lemons in it.


**Hello everyone, this is a short story I wrote. I had the idea one day and I decided to make it a story, there are lemons in this but nothing too graphic, maybe i'll make this into a series. I don't know yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Star are you sure you should go to this?" Marco inquired. He didn't want Star to go. "Yeah, who knows it could be fun." Star replied with her dress folded over her arm. "I'm just saying, Tom seems a little, unstable." Marco pointed out. "When has that ever been different?" Star jested to herself. Marco shrugged. "I guess you know him better than I do." Marco replied. "Avert your eyes Marco." Star ordered cheerfully. Marco pulled his sombrero off and used it to block his vision. "Why not stay here? Where, it's, always, fun?" Marco said hoping to change her mind, one because he didn't trust Tom, and two, because he had some plans of his own tonight. Marco had been planning this for weeks, now it was ready and the biggest part of the plan was going somewhere else. "Oh quit worrying Marco, it'll be fine. It's not like Tom will eat me." Star joked to a nervous Marco. He chuckled at this remark. "Right… Although it is the underworld." Marco said. "Oh quit being a worry wort Marco. Besides! If I thought something was wrong I wouldn't have decided to go." Star calmed him.

Star finished getting ready. "Okay Marco, you can look. How do I look?" Star asked. Marco lowered his sombrero, 'Oh my lord' Marco thought. 'She's absolutely gorgeous.' "You look, amazing." Marco said looking in awe. "Alright, time to go." Star said. "Don't gooooo." Marco whispered. "I'm so, going." Star whispered back dragging out the last word. She rang the bell. The ground shook and a Gargoyle came up. With a carriage without wheels. Star looked back at Marco. "Cya later Marco!" Star said as she approached the literal elevator to hell. She got in and sat back. Marco wanted to make a move but thought better of it. The doors closed and she disappeared into the underworld. Marco thought his night was over. Until another thought popped into his mind. 'Of course, i'll ask her when she comes back and let her have her night' Marco went downstairs and cooked up some of his nachos that Star loves. His plan was coming together perfectly. Marco sat down in a lawn chair he propped on Stars balcony. The starry night intrigued him as he snacked on the nachos. A whisper caught his attention. "What?" he said. The voice was silent. Marco looked around put then went back to star gazing. Then he heard the voice again. Marco stood up and looked around then he noticed the bell on the table. The voice came from it. "It's calling to me." Marco came to the conclusion.

The elevator opened and Marco peeked out, the building was lit up, sounded dull. "Ugh, I bet Star is bored out of her mind" Marco retorted.

Meanwhile.

Star walked around, she was in fact bored out of her mind. 'Why did I come to this? Tom hasn't changed a bit.' Star thought. 'Could've been watching TV with Marco.' Tom came up to her. "Hey, ready for the dance of the night?" Tom asked holding his hand out. Star put on a fake smile. "Of course." Star replied taking his hand. The music began to play. "Oh, that's the wrong sheet of music. Hold on i'll be right back." Tom said as he took off. Star grunted in irritation. She walked off, debated leaving. The blood moon skylight caught her eye. She looked up at it and studied it.

Star walked toward the center of the dance floor. Marco emerged behind her. "Star…" he called at a whisper. He gave chase, he didn't do it intentionally but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, she came to a rest at his chest in a dance position, Marco didn't intend on this but then the blood moon lit up on the two as a spotlight. 'Oh boy how do I- Just shut up and dance you idiot.' Marco started dancing with her, Star was still in shock. Until Marco pulled her and she gasped in surprise. Marco stretched her arm out as he spun in a circle. Star smiled. 'Who is this bold man?' Star wondered as she debated what to do. She stared in wonder and amazement. "Star…" Marco got her attention. "How do you know my name?" Star answered dreamily. Marco smiled. He pulled his mask up. "It's me, Marco." Marco said. Star gasped. "Marco? What are you doing here?" Star asked in bewilderment. "Well I decided to check this out for myself and this looks boring to your tastes." Marco replied causing Star to smile a little. "You know me so well." Star replied. "Let's get out of here. This place is the worst." Marco offered. Star was about to speak when suddenly Marco was suddenly and violently shoved to the floor. Marco picked his head and looked Tom in the eye. Star stood there in horror as Tom looked at Marco with murder in his eyes. However the part that terrified her was when Marco got up and prepared to stand his ground. Star shook her head in horror. 'Oh god they're gonna kill each other!' Star thought as images raced through her mind she was on the verge of panic. "That dance, was meant. For me!" Tom shouted as fire sprout from the floor. "The only thing meant for you was-" Boom! A fist made impact with Marco's cheek. Star gasped in horror. Tom lunged. However Marco was ready this time, a kick to the chest and and quick elbow to the gut sent Tom stumbling backward. This pissed him off more, the thing with Tom is he was an undisciplined fighter. He shot fire from his hands into the air and flew at Marco. Marco used his karate skills and landed a kick to the gut, his fist to his nose then another kick over the head as Tom went to the floor with a thud. "Ugh." Tom held his nose. "You broke my nose!" He yelled standing up. His rage boiled into a lava pit, and Marco readied to defend himself again. However wasn't prepared for a chunk of rock from Tom's hand to slam into his face. Marco fell back. In massive amounts of pain. Suddenly Tom was on top of him, and Marco felt 2 punches on his face, he swore he heard a crack from Tom's hits. Then the sound of magic was heard as Marco looked up to see Tom frozen and Star stood there pointing her wand, traces of fear still in her eyes. Marco sat up. "Marco! Are you okay?" Star placed her wand down next to her as she looked at Marco's face. "Oh my look at your face, let's get you home." Star helped him up and walked out with him. Truthfully, she was impressed, not very many stood up to Tom like that. However at the same time she was pissed, at Tom, and Marco, but she realized that she couldn't blame Marco, that he had only defended himself.

The doors opened. "Thanks for the lift" Star smiled up at the demon. Then she walked off with Marco in tow. "So infuriating!" Star complained. " Hey, I tried to warn ya about Tom." Marco replied removing the mask. "Whatever." Star replied in a huff as she went to the kitchen. Marco sat down in the lawn chair he set up. He touched his cheek and winced pulling back, there was blood on his finger. Star came back with a damp towel and a bag full of ice. "Come here Marco." Star said in a stern voice as she leaned against her balcony edge. Marco got up and walked over. She placed the pack of ice on the bruising, Marco winced. "Oh stop it you big baby." Star teased. With that she wiped the bloody cuts with the towel. Marco looked at her, she looked mad. "What's wrong Star?" Marco asked. Star seemed to be biting her words. "Say it, I can take it, I get it, you're mad I challenged Tom." Marco said. "Damn right I am!" Star blew up. Marco jumped in surprise. "Why?! Marco! Why!? You realize he could've killed you?! Or worst!? Tell my why dammit?!" Star asked as small tears formed in her eyes. Marco didn't say anything. He brought his hand up and placed his hand on her cheek. This took her by surprise as she flinched. Marco looked into her eye's. "Marco?" Star said gently grabbing his hand. Marco exhaled. "Because there are certain things worth fighting for. You Star are one of them. Take a look at the stars Star." Star looked up at the many stars. "All different shapes and sizes, they're all different. But none of them compare to the beauty of the Star I see everyday. The Star that knows me, and the Star that is kind and makes me enjoy my life because dammit, she knows me and before she entered my life, I was just a boring individual, you Star, showed me other worlds and showed me that life is so much more that just living. I'm telling you this because-" Marco hesitated. Star could feel her heart melting away as a smile lit up her face. "-Because, I fell in love with you Star, you took a simple guy like me and gave him a shooting Star too look up to when the going gets rough." Marco finished with a smile, without warning Stars lips locked with his as tears of fear and anger turned to that of pure happiness and joy. Marco was taken by surprise for a minute then his brain caught up and Marco wrapped his arms around her. Star broke off. "That -sniff- that was so beautiful Marco." Star hugged him. "So, Star. What do ya say?" Marco inquired. "What do you think the answer is genius?" Star teased. Marco held her tighter. Un be knownst to them, they were being watched. The black haired girl wearing a beanie smiled and removed her binoculars from her face. "Mission accomplished." she said hoping from the tree and started walking home.

* * *

 **WARNING: Explicit content ahead, if you are offended by such content turn back now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Star and Marco shared their first kiss with each other. It lasted for a good few minutes before they broke for air. Star smiled and looked at Marco with lust in her eyes. Marco looked back into her eyes as she reached back and let her hair fall to it's normal length. Star stood in her red ball gown with her hair down. Marco lost all control and grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall behind her. Star looked back shocked by his boldness, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and she could feel herself get wet at this action. Marco let his hormones take control as he moved his head into the opening of her neck, she moved her head and allowed his advances.

She pursed her lips as she felt herself squirming in his grasp. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist the temptation. Marco held her firmly against the wall. He pulled away and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss lustfully and he allowed her hands free as she brought them down onto his shoulders. Marco wrapped his arms into the small of her back pulling her closer. Star could feel his manhood poking her through his pants. This brought her to her senses.

Star pulled away. "Marco wait!" Star protested. Marco pulled back, however still in their embrace he nodded. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't let this go too far." Marco apologized. Star smiled and hugged him. "It's okay dummy, that was exciting though." Star replied with a giggle at the end. This brought a smile to Marco's face as they found themselves in the lawnchair cuddled together. Star was on his lap head rested on his shoulder, with her hand pressed up on his chest. Marco had an arm wrapped around her keeping her close.

"Kids?" Angie shouted from the doorway looking around noticing the open balcony door. She walked toward the door and smiled resting her hand against the door. Angie couldn't resist as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture and sent it to Queen Moon.

Angie fetched a blanket from the closet and returned laying it over the two sleeping young lovers.

* * *

Queen Moon sat at her desk signing paperwork, it was late at night why she was still awake was beyond her but she kept chugging away at the stack of papers. Then she was brought back to reality when her interdimensional phone chimed. She opened it up and looked at the text from Angie. She smiled at the picture with Angie's comment on it, ' _SO CUTE!'_ was Angie's text. "Aww" the Queen sighed wishing she was still Star's age.

She looked back down at her stack and smiled. "You know, this can wait until tomorrow" she decided and got up leaving the room.

 **THE END**


End file.
